A vehicle seat is known in which a sheet-like support member such as a fabric is disposed as a receiving member of a pad member, which is a cushion member, between a seat frame and the pad member so as to support a sitting person. In a vehicle seat described in JP-A-H10(1998)-146240, plural openings are formed in a sheet-like support member disposed in a seat frame to partially change a pad member supporting pressure of the sheet-like support member.
In the technique described in JP-A-H10(1998)-146240, the openings are formed in the sheet-like support member. Accordingly, when a pressure is applied from a sitting person, a stress is likely to be concentrated on circumferential edges of the openings. As a result, when a pressure from a sitting person is repeatedly applied with use of the vehicle seat over time, there may occur a problem in that the sheet-like support member is broken with the circumferential edges of the openings as a start point and thus a supporting pressure extremely decrease or the like.